


Please Don't Go

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: After the snap, Tony can't stand the thought of losing those he cares about





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey you're a doctor right?_

_I am yes._

_Good good, listen can you check on Tony._

_Has his wounds been bothering him again?_

_N-no not that, I mean check on him **mentally**.  Every since....I think he's gotten worse.  It's not his fault but it's gotten to point Pepper and Morgan had stay at my place for few days._

_......I'll try my best, Rhodey._

_Thank you Stephen. I know this is sudden but if you can't get to him....._

_We shouldn't have do **that**. I'll do what I can._

_Good luck._

Stephen arrived at Tony's cabin, out sound looked normal. Nothing seemed out of place but the inside had him the most worried. Knocking on the door, Stephen sigh trying to think on every outcome that could or would happen. Every sicne Tony used the stones to rid Thanos and his army they had to be returned back to their previous timelines.  Stephen felt he still need the time stone but he managed well without.  _But would it matter? How far gone is he?_ The door open and Stephen was embraced. " Hey doc." Stephen hugged Tony back mumbling  hello. He looked  _fine_.  Tony didn't seem like he was starving himself. Minor bags under his eyes but that's typical with Tony Stark. " Hey come in, want anything to drink, eat you name it I got it!"  Tony dragged Stephen inside the house which was surprisingly clean save for dishes piled in the sink.  _Looks normal too normal._

" So how you been? How's the wizard job going? Hired any magic interns? Taught Peter some magic? God I haven't talked to him in a while. Haven't seen my kid in a while..."

Stephen frowned,  tony began rambling about everyone saying they have chatted in who knows how long. He suspect they been avoided him for their safety and his. But if Stephen doesn't get to bottom of this now. " Tony have you built anything?" Tony looked Stephen who shivered slight seeing man's eyes turn dark for moment and then lit up with excitement. " I'm glad you asked come on. Friday get room ready will ya."  A secret room opened up and Stephen gasp at the sight. Tons of iron man suits scattered about. But what really made Stephen's stomach turn was the variety of cameras marked with everyone's names, including Stephen's.

" Tony...."

" You know after that has happen I did some thinking. Everyone was gone so quickly. But now with this I can act now.  **Just matter of when**."

Tony smiled as he looked at the screens. Stephen shook his head trying to focus, he grabbed Tony's shoulders so they meet face to face.

" Tony, Thanos is gone I don't think we'll never have a threat like him.  There's plenty of us to stand our ground. Please you need to-"

"  **I'M NOT STOPPING! I REFUSE TO HAVE EVERYONE TAKEN FROM ME AGAIN!**

Stephen remained still watching Tony's movements.  The suits' eyes began turning red, that was Stephen warning, his  **only** warning.  " Tony I understand why you feel this way. What you been through nobody should experience that. But please it's okay , I promise you it's okay." Tony looked at Stephen walking closer. "  **I want to believe you Stephen. But things will never be better."** Before Stephen could defend himself an intense pain was felt on his neck.  " T,,,,,ony,,,,," Stephen's vision became hazzy as we watch Tony walked back to the computer screens.

_" **Can't take anymore chances. No more what ifs. You'll understand soon enough....."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony what are you doing_

_Making suits Pep, I'll be in bed in a minute_

_It's almost four in the morning, Tony. The suits can wait come to-_

_I can't. If I stop now then-_

_What Tony? An attack?  Please come to bed, you don't have worry anymore. All of this is a mere hobby._

**_I SAID NO_ _PEPPER!_ **

Tony woke up in cold sweats.  _Shit._ He didn't plan to go to sleep, most likely passed out. So much work needed to be done and if his new house guest there was no time for rest. " Friday how's the doctor doing?"  Tony asked slipping out of his bed and heading towards his closet to change clothes. " _He's woken up few minutes ago and is struggling."_   Tony smiled quickly throwing on a shirt and jeans he rushed downstairs into one of the hidden rooms. " Morning doc!" Stephen eyes widen seeing Tony. He glared at the man screaming muffled curses. " Not sure if you trying say a spell or yell at me. Either way it won't work. And I'm not talking about the gag neither." Stephen stopped moving glancing at Tony and then the odd handcuffs on his hands.

" Hey thanks for trying out my new tech. Magic such complex thing, science is too. You know what I mean right? One science man to another?" Tony crouch down removing the tap from Stephen's mouth gently. " There much-" Tony was pinned to the ground Stephen's foot kneed into his shoulder.  _So that's how it's going to be._... " Stark you gone too far. You're not well and I'm thinking you in to get some he-AH!"  Soon as Stephen tried creating portal the cuffs glowed slamming Stephen against the wall almost forming a dent. Tony chuckled getting up with ease, stretching his shoulder a bit. 

" Well that's one way to test it. Friday you record that right?"

"  _Of course boss, sending data now."_

" Thanks. As for you, since you wanted be rude to me the cuffs stay on a little longer. Hey you listening?"

Tony grabbed Stephen's chin trying hold it steady. Some blood slide down the doctor's face. " Tony,,," Tony frowned becoming concerned he lifted up Stephen rushing him out the room and onto a sofa. " Hang tight, I'll get you some ice.  Friday how's his vitals?" Tony grabbed ice from freezer shoving them onto a wag to roll up. "  _Vitals are find. Slight bruising to the head. Nothing major but I suggest giving the doctor head relief medicine."_ Tony nodded grabbing water bottle and pill bottle. Back in the living room he sighed in relief seeing Stephen hadn't moved. " Heard that Stephen? You're fine. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Friday remove the cuffs!" The cuffs flashed red and undid themselves from Stephen's wrists. " Here drink this." Tony felt he couldn't breath, his mind started panicking. Friday said he was fine but Stephen was reacting to everything so slowly. " P-Please...I'm sorry don't go."  Tears rolled down Tony's face as he gripped the wag of ice tightly. 

" Tony.....it's okay....just  breath."

Stephen rubbed Tony's back trying calm him down. " I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Tony hugged Stephen breathing in and out. " Promise?" There was a long pause between the two. Tony looked Stephen in the eyes searching something, anything! Giving a soft smile, Stephen hugged Tony petting his hair. 

" I promise." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony, next chapter be Stephen's pov and find out his game plan

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm should I do part 2?


End file.
